luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Clairvoya
Madame Clairvoya, The Freaky Fortune Teller (Japanese: マダム・ミエール Madam Miēru), is a fortune-telling spirit and one of the portrait ghosts in Luigi's Mansion, renowned for her fortune-telling career. She has the ability to read fortunes by examining personal belongings. She also owns a crystal ball to help her see events to come. However, according to Professor E. Gadd's Game Boy Horror, the ball lets Clairvoya see only 49 days into the future. Madame Clairvoya is located in the Fortune-Teller's Room, but she won't reveal herself until Luigi shines his flashlight on the crystal ball until it shines. During Luigi's search for his brother Mario, the green-clad plumber discovers five objects that Mario lost in the mansion: *Mario's Cap, found in the Laundry Room *Mario's Glove, found in Projection Room *Mario's Shoe, found in The Twins' Room *Mario's Letter, found in the Courtyard *Mario's Star, found in the Observatory Luigi brings these items to Madame Clairvoya, who then examines them and predicts events that are happening in the mansion. Note that these items do not have to be given in a specific order. Upon examining the items, Madame Clairvoya gives the following readings: *'First Item:' "Ohhh... Harummm... I see that your Mario lives... Well, he is not in the spirit world... but one cannot say he is alive... haackth ha ha hork! (Excuse me, sorry.) Where is he? Where is he now? ...Ah, the spirits fall silent! Uuuh... This is all I can tell you for now! Bring to me another clue and I will show your brother to you. This clue no longer speaks to us..." *'Second Item:' "Oooh...Harummm... Your Mario is imprisoned... but where, oh where is he being held? Yes! A painting! Your Mario has been imprisoned within a painting! My orb shows an odd altar, and...c'mon you stupid orb... Yes! Above it, your Mario! Trapped in a painting! Acch! I cannot concentrate... The spirits are leaving me... If you wish to know more of your Mario, bring more of his dropped items!" *'Third Item:' "Listen! Can you hear it? The inner voice of your sweet, beloved Mario! Oh horrors! What is this? ...A king? ...King Boo!? What is this King Boo!? ...I do not understand just what he means, but... Beware of King Boo! This is what your brother wishes to say to you. Ohhh, yes, a Boo who wears a crown. I see! This is King Boo! ...SO! He is the one who has captured your Mario! Ahhhhh! I can say no more! The spirits leave me even now!" *'Fourth Item:' "Ah-hahhh! I can hear it! Your brother, Mario! He cries out for you! What...? The power of the Boos? You wish to tell us something of their mysterious Boo-power? Ohh... Harummm... The Boos do indeed have strange powers... When they gather in numbers, their power grows stronger! ...But! They do fear your mighty Poltergust 3000! Ugh... I fear that I have only enough power within me to read one more of your brother's dropped items... my strength ebbs away..." *'Fifth Item:' "Ah, the spirits return to me! I see! I see! I see your dear Mario! The scene appears before me......... Wh-what is this!? Bowser!? How can this be!? I see the hideous form of Bowser! Is Bowser somewhere in this mansion? I cannot believe it... And yet I see it... I thought that Mario had soundly defeated Bowser! Has King Boo somehow revived Bowser? This could be horrible! Well, for you....... Uggghh! Ahhh no, the powers leave me! The spirits depart! This is all I can show you, Luigi... That was the last of my power. But I have given words to what the spirits have shown... so I can return to my painting satisfied. Send me there now, you vacuum-wielding rogue! Ahhhhh! Finally, I can return in peace to my painting... Sweet happiness in oils... I think you... I thank you, kind Luigi!" Through examination of the objects, Clairvoya predicts the arrival of Bowser. After this final prediction, Clairvoya loses her powers of precognition. Because she is afraid of the concept of Bowser may be in the mansion and she is satisfied that she utilized the last of her powers to communicate with the spirits, Madame Clairvoya begs Luigi to return her to her peaceful portrait frame. She exposes her heart so Luigi can suck her up and, before he shines his flashlight on her, she giggles at the thought of returning to her "sanctuary" portrait and locks up the doors so Luigi can't go out. All Luigi has to do is turn on the flashlight, shine it on her, turn on his Poltergust 3000, and suck her up. Madame Clairvoya struggles slightly with the capture, though. Names in other languages Frames Image:Clairvoya1.png| Bronze frame Image:Clairvoya2.png| Silver frame Image:Clairvoya.png| Gold frame Trivia *Madame Clairvoya's name is a pun on the word "clairvoyance," referring to extra-sensory perception (ESP), including the ability to see into the future. Madame comes from a part of a common fortuneteller name. *Remarkably enough, she is the only ghost in the whole game (not restricted to portrait ghosts) to willingly let herself be sucked up by the Poltergust 3000 without even putting up a fight, though like all portrait ghosts she will drop a Poison Mushroom after taking a certain amount of damage. It could be presumed she drops the mushroom on accident, though. *She is the only portrait ghost to act as one of Luigi's allies, and thus the first ghost overall to do so. Polterpup and Director Morty are the second and third, helping Luigi in Luigi's Mansion 3. Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Area 3 Portrait Ghosts Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Allies